Love and Lucky -NaLu
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: What happens to Natsu when Lucy finds her 'fated encounter? Originally a doujinshi, I transferred into writing. Storyline not owned by me.


**A/N: This storyline I do not have any credit for, originally a doujinshi, I just transferred to writing. Hope you like! ^_^ **

NaLu- Love&Lucky.

It was just an average day at the Fairy Tail guild, but what Lucy didn't know was that this 'ordinary day' was about to change very soon.

Nervousness seeped throughout every corner of Lucy's body as she fought to gain control. "Okay," she encouraged, gathering her wits about her, "There's only one person who can help me now…" Lucy's heart beat wildly as she approached the drunken mage sitting by the bar, beer in hand. Putting on her sweetest face he called; "Kana-chan!" sliding a fake smile over her face she asked, "Are you busy right now?"

Kana eyed the too-sweet blond eerily, that smile was starting to creep her out. "Well," she narrowed her eyes at the celestial mage " That depends on what you want".

Lucy but her bottom lip, fiddling with her two index finger, she gave a nervous laugh : Uhm, Well,… I kinda need to talk to you," She glanced at the ground, blood rising to her cheeks "About the fateful encounter thing…".

Kana's sprits suddenly lifted "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, "I heard you met a guy at the library." Kana thought of what kind of hot nerd she could have met there, drooling slightly.

Lucy looked back up at Kana "Yeah, but the thing is…" the next words shocked Kana, " I don't think that it was him."

Kana nearly chocked on her beer, then agreed " Yeah, me neither, I guess" she laughed, sticking tongue out and scratching her head "He ended up going on a date with me instead….." Kana frowned " What was his name again?" not knowing his name began to bug her.

Lucy blanched, " You were on a date with him and you don't remember his name…?" Kana shrugged.

Kana frowned, looking at her cards, " That's really weird though." Taking a closer look, she gave a soft shake of her head, "My card usually never lie…" she trailed off, lost in thought, "You honestly didn't meet anyone else that day?" she asked.

Lucy's already erratic heartbeat picked up even more, the slight flame in her cheek erupted into a wildfire. Fiddling with her hands she started talking, "That's what I wanted to talk about…" her heartbeat picked up so fast she was sure Kana could hear it. "Are sure that the encounter is mean to be.." Lucy was pretty sure her heart was going to burst "Romantic?" She looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Kana.

"SAY WHAAT?!" Kana exclaimed, anger raced through her like a bullet "ARE YOU TELLING ME I CAN'T INTERPRET MY OWN CARDS?! IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING"

Shocked, Lucy nervously rose her right hand as if Kana was the teacher, and she was the student. " Uh… no.. hold….. hold on a sec…" Lucy blanched.

But Kana wasn't done, "DO YOU SEE ME DOUBTING YOUR SKILLS AS A STELLAR SPIRIT MAGE?!" she snapped "HUH?!" Kana picked out the card that had read Lucy's future just a few days ago, "Besides" she hissed, voice dripping with malice. The nerve! "It's a man and a woman with one gigantic heart," and it was, there were two figures, one of a man's, and one of a woman's. The figures held hands, standing atop a shadowed hill, with a huge heart surrounding them. Kana continued, "Even you should be able to tell what it means".

Now it was Lucy's turn to get irritated, what was that supposed to mean?! But as soon as it came, the anger died down to laziness. Lucy flopped down on the wooden stool beside Kana, "Hmm" she contemplated, Kana had a point, though. It was pretty obvious of a card to read, even if you weren't a card mage.

Kana felt a bit glad to get through to her, lounging back on her stool, she took another large gulp of her beer. " So, Lucy.." she began, " What's the real problem?" Kana was beginning to get suspicious.

The blush that began to finally die down, flamed up again "I.." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, the blurted, " I think it's Natsu."

Heh? Natsu? "What's Natsu?" Kana asked.

"My fated encounter" she whispered.

This time Kana did choke on her beer. Beer spurted from her mouth. Kana's mouth hung agape, eyes wide, " Wha-, wha- , wha…?!" Little shivers crawled up her body.

Lucy gave a quick, nervous laugh, " I-I know it's weird!" Kana was flustered, "B-But… Y-yesterday, it was exactly one year since I've joined Fairy Tail." Lucy looked down at the table, a genuine smile on her lips as her mind explored memory lane. " And… that was the day that I first met Natsu." I wondered if he remembered?

Kana was still startled, but it made more sense now. A slow, eerie smile slid acres Kana's face, making Lucy shiver, "Is that so..?" she flirted.

Oh, crap… Lucy didn;t like where this was going. " Wh- What is it?"

Kana gave a small, flirty laugh, " Now that it turned out like this… listen up." She flashed an evil grin, shifting close to me. "I'll tell you something good about your Natsu.." Lucy gulped, my Natsu?

Suddenly a large shadow fell loomed over her and Kana. "Shoot" Kana sighed, immediately going from flirtatious and evil, to sweet and innocent. "Too late." huh? Lucy had no idea what had just happened.

All of a sudden a weight fell upon her back, and arm looping around her shoulders. The voice of the irritating fire mage echoed through her ears "Heeeeey!" Natsu laughed, " What'cha girls talking about?"

EEEEEEK! the inner Lucy screamed, Speak of the devil! Lucy's face went tomato red them, he definitely surprised the hell out of her. "Natsu!" she yelled, abruptly getting up and shoving him off of her, "Stop grabbing people like that!"

"I thought I heard my name…" Natsu muttered.

Kana laughed, winking at Natsu " Good timing, Natsu."

Lucy's eye twitched, shooting a death glare at Kana… she'd better leave..

Kana turned her flirtatious voice back on " I just found out something goooood" she giggled, her voice finally slurring from all of the drinks she drank. She nudges Natsu " Wanna hear a funny trick of fate?"

Lucy stopped dead, rushing back over to them, "NOOOOO!" she exclaimed "STOP IT!" Natsu flinched from the tone of her voice, Kana stuck her tongue out at Lucy.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, walking straight up to lucy, " What is it?" he asked, suspicious, "You're making me curious."

"Nothing!" Lucy exclaimed, giving a un-convincing laugh, "Nothing at all!" Natsu was so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of the fire mage, which just made her already beat-red face, even redder… if that was even possible.

"Well," Cana declared, standing up, "I guess Lucy should tell you about it herself in private…" Looking only at Lucy, Kana flashed a little peace sign with her index and middle finger. " Go for it!" And on that note, she grabbed her barrel of beer and left to go join Macao and Wakaba.

Lucy was fuming " That woman…" she hissed, clenching her hands into fists "I … I can;t believe her…" She's almost as bad as Mira-san when it comes to this stuff.

Now Natsu was truly confused, " What is she talking about?" he asked, " I don't get it…" Natsu level his voice, "Lucy." he said.

Lucy turned his way, refusing to look at him, but at the cute little dragon on his tee. "Yeah?" she whispered.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Natsu asked, raising his right eyebrow.

Lucy finally got the nerve to look at him in the eye, but regretted it instantly. Natsu looked so cute standing there, not hot, cute. Concern etched his features. I can't even look at him! She dropped her gaze, this time staring at her ankle boots, " N-Natsu… Do… do you.." her heart beat so fast she was positive Natsu could hear it, "Do you believe…." Lucy felt sweat come on, ".. In things like fate?" she asked fearfully, jabbing a finger at him.

An awkward silence settled over them. Natsu stared at the Celestial mage, standing there, pointing at him, blushing like hell, frozen. " … Huh?" he asked, what the hell was this girl going on about, "What kind of stupid question is that, Lucy you IDIOOOT?!

Whhaaaat? Lucy mentally exclaimed, there goes all my will power! She quickly tried to cover myself up with another stupid un-convinving laugh, "N-No… I-I mean you really don;t have to answer…"

"That's Bullshit" he cut her off.

Lucy just stared at him, making Natsu un-comfortable. Natsu looked away before he continued on, " What, like there's one dude somewhere, deciding I do this or that? Like I believe that crap. I'm not going to let somebody else decide my future, I'm the only one who can do that." The look Lucy gave him surprised him a little.

Lucy stared at him in shock for a moment, then shielded her eyes from him with her bangs, " So.. You're saying you don't believe in fate…?" she asked.

Natsu nodded, scratching his chin, "Pretty much… why?" Natsu stared at Lucy, who looked really un-comfortable, staring down at her fist on her chest.

"N-No Reason!" she exclaimed, "It doesn't matter!", then bolted from the scene.

Natsu frowned, What was that about, he wondered. The distant shout of Macao accusing him of doing something to Lucy ticked him off.

During the next days;\:

"Luucy..!" Natsu smiled, waving. Happy sat perched on his shoulder, "Let's take a job! We found a good one!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, throwing his right paw in the air and sprouting his wings, the showoff.

Lucy turned around abruptly, oh crap, "Uh.. I have an important appointment… !? I… I can't!"

x

Natsu approached Lucy eagerly, with a drooling Happy trailing behind him. "Luce!" Natsu called, waving, "Wanna go fishing with us?!" he smiled.

Lucy waved him off, "Sorry! I-I have an appointment…!"

x

"Yo!" Natsu called from behind Lucy.

Before he could even finish talking she shouted, "I jut remembered I have an appointment…!", then beelined to the bathroom.

"In the toilet…?" Happy whispered, confused.

"What the…?" Natsu was shocked, apparently she had lots of 'appointments' lately, "Why is she acting so weird lately?" She was always weird, but not this weird…

"Maybe she ate a bad fish?" Happy suggested.

Unlikely, "You think so…?" Natsu replied to his little feline friend.

Lucy had the tap turned on in the bathroom, splashing her face with cool water, trying un-succesflly to wake her self up. Damn it! What the hell am I doing… ?! We're a team! Lucy straightened up, looked at herself in the mirror. She had her hair down, the tips wet from when she washed her face, and, well all-in-all, she looked like crap. I can't avoid him forever! This is making me go crazy! The water from the tap hit the sink with a loud, rushing water sound. I feel so weird when he's around. Lucy felt helpless, splashing her face with cool water again, I just don't know what to do…!

"Hey, Natsu?" Mirajane asked, picking up a beer mug, she began drying it with a towel, "…I don;t wanna seem nosy or anything, but did you have a fight with Lucy? She's acting really aloof around you lately and you do look pretty gloomy…" she let that sentence hang there.

Natsu sighed, he was completely defeated. Natus's eyes were tired, and heavy. He could feel his own gloomy aura swirling about him, that even Gray wouldn't go near. "I don;t really get her either." he sighed, "Says she always has an appointment. She's got lots of appointments lately… I'm not stupid or anything y'know…" It was fairly obvious to him that Lucy actually was just avoiding him, "It's so boring without that weirdo around". Natsu sighed, swishing the beer in his mug around.

Ah! Mirajane brightened, it's love! Putting on the innocent act, Mira began, "Oh, my!" she exclaimed, "Is Lucy perhaps seeing that guys again?" Mira smiled inwardly at her love matching skills when she got an un-happy, utterly shocked look from Natsu, she continued, "You see, she met this author guy in the library like three days ago. They spent the whole day together and he even asked her out to dinner!" Mirajane tried to flirt as much as she could.

Natsu blanched, what? Lucy's …. going out with someone? How could she not tell him?!

"Hasn't she told you?" Mira asked, "You look disappointed."

"Not a word…" she whispered.

Mira leaned against the bar counter, "I wonder why…?" she wondered, "Aren;t you two the best friends…?"

Natsu contemplated this, "Well, of course she's my best friend, but… I mean… Lucy is… It's sorta like a…," Natus scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the right words. "Uhh…" Natsu sighed, hitting his head against the bar, completely defeated, "Nah, forget it". she sighed.

"Oh, my." Mira laughed, "That pose looks familiar…"

From across the guild, Lucy made her way over to Natsu. All right, I've made up my mind, she needed to calm her self down, and get her wits about her. I need to stop running away from him…! Clenching her fist in front of her, she was ready for battle. I've read hundreds of romance novels to prepare myself for this…! First of all, I need to be alone with him and then I'll use my womanly seduction skills! Easy as that…! Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Lucy saw Natsu sitting at the bar, talking to Mira. There he is! Lucy watched as Natsu fixed his scarf, and she nearly stopped in her tracks, Wh-what-what the hell am I seeing?! she exclaimed mentally Oh god! i'm hallucinating again! Snap out of it, Lucy you idiot. Shaking her head roughly, she tried thinking clearly.

All right! Time to hit him with my charms! I can do this, "Hey, Natsu?" she flirted, putting on an innocent act.

Natsu, shocked, looked back at Lucy as she flirted with him.

Using the perfect tactic: Shy and cute, Lucy began her pitch; "Listen, if you;re not busy right now…" she hugged her arms behind her back, "Do you wanna go out and grab a bite to eat? I mean… Just the two of us…?" Natsu regarded her with a bit of an annoyed expression, which gave her the shivers.

"HAPPY!" Mira exclaimed, "DID LUCY JUST ASK NATSU OUT ON A DATE?!" Lucy was ready to bunch that girl.

"Ayeee!" Happy agreed, "She so totally did!"

Mira gave Happy a lovey-dovey look, "Lucy looooves Natsu y'know?"

Natsu sat there saying nothing.

"Oh, my!" Happy replied, imitating Mira, "I know, though!"

"Don't gossip when we're right here!" Lucy shouted at them.

Natsu stood up, abruptly irrupted beyond meaning.

Mira and Happy were practically drooling behind the bar, " HE ACCEPTS?!" they exclaimed in union.

Lucy smiled at Natsu, flashing him her pearly whites, "O-oh, so you wanna go, huh… that's great… I guess.." Natsu flashed her an angry stare, what the hell? Lucy just kept on smiling, hoping that he would accept.

Natsu stuck her tounge at her, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Ooops, I'm sooo sorry. I just remembered that I have a very important appointment."

Lucy froze, mortified. Watching him bolt out of the guild doors, she questioned, " Wha-What's with him…?"

"LUCY WAS REJECTED RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!" Happy shouted, loud enough to that the guild could hear. He had both blue paws raised at shoulder level in a motion of surrendering, except that cat's face was pure shock.

"DON'T SHOUT IT OUT LIKE THAT, YOU FELINE!" I yelled back at Happy, even though it was true…

Mira looked at the large double doors that Natsu had just bolted out of, "That certainly was very weird…" she fake-wondered, then she forced fake-shock all over her features. "Oh my, could it be because of what I told him earlier?" she gasped.

Lucy gaped at the S-Class mage, "You said something to him?! That can't be good…!"

"Well," Mira began, winking at her, "I told him that you met that guy in the library and then-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Lucy yelled, cutting her off, "HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THAT?!"

"Oh," she gave a nervous laugh, "You didn't want Natsu to know?" My bad…

"Dammit!" Lucy exclaimed, turning on her heels, "This is bad! That idiot… I've gotta talk to him…!" And on that note, she dashed away after the Fire Dragon Slayer, leaving Mira whistling as she wiped down the bar counter, and a shocked Happy.

"You're so sly, Mira" Happy grinned, comping down on a fish.

Mira smiled, shutting her eys, she was so proud of herself, "I don't know what you mean."

"Natsu!" Lucy called, running down the street by the river she usually takes on her way home, "Natsu! Wait up!" But the dragon slayer, just kept on walking, which pissed Lucy off. I know this jerk can hear me, she thought venomously. "Don't ignore me, you stupid, hotheaded moron!" She yelled, her patience snapping, she grabbed the scarf Igneel gave him, choking Natsu.

"What now?!" He snapped, whirling on her.

Lucy's mouth dropped, What's this guy glaring at me like that for?! W-WAIT A SEC! Wh-What exactly did I come here to Say…? I just ran after him without thinking! She stared at the ground, completely mortified.

"You know…" Natus hissed turning around, "My appointment is really important, so I'll better be going. See ya!" and on that happy note, he turned and walked away.

That stupid comment snapped Lucy's last nerve, THIS IDIOOOT! Before she could stop her self, she stopped and shouted after him; "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Natsu stopped, completely surprised, what the hell was this dumb blonde going on about. Thoroughly embarrassed he turned to look at her, a slight blush marking his cheeks. "Huh…?! Wh-What the…!" Distantly, he heard a guy from a boat in the river shout at her, 'Good to know, lucy-chan!'

Lucy couldn't look at him square in the face after shouting that out, "Well… it's true that I met a guy in the library, we did spend the day, too…" Natsu frowned, glaring at her, but his face wash;t as angry as it was before., "But that was just because Kana said some stupid things…! She told me I'd have fateful encounter and I thought it was him…".

Natsu happier mood gone, "Good for you and the dude," he hissed

"Stop being stupid, Natsu!" she snapped, surprising him. She looked away, her blush spreading over her face more… "I-I Don;t want you to think that I;m dating some guy…!" Crows cawed in the distance," Because I…" The next words she spoke awoke something warm in Natsu, he couldn;t be angry at her anymore, "I really, really like you!"

Natsu blushed, reaching a hand out for her, "Lucy.. What the…"

Lucy's eyes teared up, "I knew you would;t get it," she whispered, "I stood that guy up because of you, you big idiot…!

"Lucy…" he whispered, his blush creeping up further.

She continued, "B-Because I'd chose you over every other guy…!" Natsu watched as shut shut her eyes, finally letting out all of her feelings, "I think It's pretty obvious… Th-that I;m totally…! That I-I'm… really in… in love with you-!"

Natsu cut her off, by taking her in his arms, and crushing his lips against hers. Circling one hand around her shoulders, he knotted it in her hair, as his other hand tightly gripped her arm as he forcefully pushed their bodies closer together, "Nng-" Lucy moaned against his lips. When they finally pulled away, Natsu didn't let go of her.

Lucy stood there shocked, eyes wide, staring at the boy she loved, whom she didm;t know loved her back. She could still feel the press of his body against hers, lips against hers. "W-Wait…!" she exclaimed, squirming in his grasp,

What? Natsu frowned.

A k-k-k-kiss… I just kissed Natsu… or… Natsu just kissed me! Natsu's hands came u on either side of her head, pulling her closer to him, allowing her to some-what cradle her, "Stupid Lucy!" He snapped, Lucy looked away with wide eyes, and pursed lips, "Your so messed up, you freak!"

Lucy stared at him wide-eyed, watching as he looked away, still blushing, as he carefully said the next words, "Sending me all those mixed signals… What's a guy supposed to do with that…!"

"N-Natsu…" she whispered, fingers still lightly touching her lips. A-Are you kidding me?

"I don;t care what stupid fate decided for you…!" he declared, grabbing her hand, "It's hanna have to accept that I decided…." Natsu took a dramatic pause, this time looking at her straight in the eyes, "That your my girl!" He pointed his thumb at himself, emphasizing himself, "End of story."

Lucy looked up wat Natsu, warm tingles ran up her body.

"Screw that writer guy!" that got a little 'pfft' of laughter out of Lucy, "Don;t laugh you weirdo!" Natsu exclaimed, horrified.

Lucy smiled, reaching up to him, So silly… and so cute… I guess that's why I love you. I believe that fate… has been right next to me all along. Placing a hand on his right cheek, she placed a little kiss on his left cheek, "Idiot" she smiled. I love him. Resting her forehead against his, she continued, "My real fateful encounter was one year ago… In Hargeon."

"W-Wait!" Natsu gasped, "That's…. me?" he asked nervously, pointing at himself. Natsu watched her giggle and nod.

"You don;t have to believe it…" his new girlfriend said, "….But I know it's true!"

"If it's like that," he whispered, closing in on her for another kiss, "I guess I can believe it…"

Their lips were cm's apart when Happy's voice rang through their ears, "Natus and Lucy sitting in the ree-" the little blue cat sang.

Happy scared the shit out of Lucy, and she put her hands over Natsu's face, shoving him away from her.

"Took you long enough" Happy said, "You;re too slow"

"HAPPY?!" Lucy and Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!"

Lucy was holding Natsu's hand as she walked on the ledge of the river, Happy flying happily between them.

"Hey," she protested, "I just told you that I love you. Don't you wanna say it back…?

"I-It's annoying when you ask me to say it," Natsu blushed.

"You know, Lucy, Natsu is really shy with girls-"

"Oooh" Lucy giggled, "I found out something goooood"

"THAT'S SO NOT TRUE! I'M NOT SHY!" Natsu snapped,

"Then say you love me,"

"Now's not the rime, you freak!"

"… Okay, I'm taking my confession back."

"WHAT?! Y-You can't do that!"

"Happy, wanna go fishing now?"

"Aye!"

"You betcha!"

"Luucy-"

"hehe"

Natsu blused a deep shade of scarlet, "… Love you."

"What?" Lucy asked,

"N-Nothing…" he stuttered.

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I didn't have time for editing. **


End file.
